


Red As Blood, The Ghosts That Haunt

by AlterImpulse



Category: Xenogears
Genre: Bad Ideas, Canon-Typical Violence, Dissociation, Drabble, Ficlet, Gen, Long Live Feedback Comment Project, Mental Breakdown, Mental Health Issues, Multiple Personalities, Suicide Attempt, Two Shot, poor fei, reality ensues for fantasy DID, short fiction, uh oh
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-21
Updated: 2018-08-21
Packaged: 2019-06-30 18:56:47
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15757719
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AlterImpulse/pseuds/AlterImpulse
Summary: The breaking of Fei's fusion at the end of the game, in two drabble parts.





	Red As Blood, The Ghosts That Haunt

**Author's Note:**

> TW/CW: for Fei's unrealistic form of DID where he can shapeshift and where he becomes violent and homicidal, then suicidal on realizing what he has done.

His hair, the ground, his Gear itself whatever its name - Weltall, Weltall-2, Xenogears itself.

Red as blood.

His hands, those claws.

Red as blood.

His true nature, as he had found it once again.

Red as blood that poured from bodies they shredded, bodies that fell to the energy bursts he could still unleash without a thought.

Pathetic people, all of them - even friends, had tried to kill him once more, to make him just a part of this weaker being he had to protect.

Red as blood.

Id laughed, and licked blood off the claw.

_The fallen seed blossoms._

===

Elru, Lahan, Etrenank, too much.

What now, it had always been too much.

To make it all one, had been so much that the shock had held him together, numbly, just moving on because he had to, he had to fulfill his destiny, he had to save his friends, he had to do what he needed to do.

He hadn’t been strong enough.

He’d never been strong enough.

Now, he would finally be strong enough.

He would take control.

He would end the cycle…

Xenogears’ self-destruct, a manual option rather than mental link as failsafe.

Fei did not need it.

**Author's Note:**

> Real people don't shapeshift, and the great majority of people with DID or similar dissociative disorders are not violent. Here's links for real, researched info. Don't get your info on dissociation and DID from Xenogears, okay? :)
> 
> https://themighty.com/2017/10/how-to-help-dissociative-episode/
> 
> https://themighty.com/2016/10/what-dissociation-feels-like/
> 
> https://themighty.com/2016/06/self-care-tips-for-dissociation/
> 
> https://www.nami.org/learn-more/mental-health-conditions/dissociative-disorders
> 
> https://www.mayoclinic.org/diseases-conditions/dissociative-disorders/symptoms-causes/syc-20355215
> 
> This story is part of the [LLF Comment Project](https://longlivefeedback.tumblr.com/llfcommentproject), which was created to improve communication between readers and authors. This author invites and appreciates feedback, including:
> 
>   * Short comments 
>   * Long comments
>   * Questions
>   * Constructive criticism unless it is about the couple/ship itself - I know what is and is not canon, or about the sex itself, as I know it is unrealistic. 
>   * “<3” as extra kudos
>   * Reader-reader interaction
> 

> 
> [LLF Comment Builder](https://longlivefeedback.tumblr.com/post/170952243543/now-presenting-the-llf-comment-builder-beta)
> 
>  
> 
>  
> 
> This author replies to comments, unless you do not wish for me to reply to you (for any reason!) - in which case, just sign your comment "whisper," and I will accept it and be grateful for it, but not reply to you or engage with you in return.


End file.
